In the field of synthetic ammonia production, working fluids, such as ammonia, are often brought to high temperatures and pressures during the production process. instead of wasting the potential energy exhibited by such working fluids at these elevated pressures, it is clearly beneficial to capture that energy and generate power therefrom. As can be appreciated, generating power onsite will serve to offset energy costs that would otherwise be expended on power derived from the power grid.
While various power generating devices are known, there is always a need for improved power generating devices for use in a range of chemical production processes.